Division X
by Bittersweet Beth
Summary: A new division of the seireitei has been created in the world of the living. Join three friends as they discover just how important one person can be. Future fic, no pairings...as of yet. Rated T for language. Co-written with Sarana Ishtar and p1xel8ed.
1. The Beginning

**Yeah! New story! I know it's short, but I want to see if anyone likes it. Um, I don't own Bleach, so don't sue me. I would also like to thank Sarana Ishtar and p1xel8ed for their help. Please review and let me know what you think!**

:-:-:

The storm came out of nowhere. One moment the sky was clear and bright, and then- BOOM! It started raining. A short woman glared up at the sky, wishing the downpour would lighten up. As if Mother Nature was taunting her, the rain fell faster and harder.

"Aw, man!" she whined, "I can't stand the rain."

"Oi! Chôyu!" the woman looked up, seeing her friends standing under the roof of a random building.

"Whaddya want?" she called out lazily. Her friends looked at her incredulously.

"Get over here, genius! You'll get sick!" one of them yelled. Grumbling, she slowly made her way over to the semi-dry comfort of the small shelter provided by the roof. Once there, she shook herself like a dog, ignoring the annoyed shouts from her friends. She sneezed.

"See? Sick!" Her green eyed companion said, shaking her head. Chôyu glared at her, sneezing again.

"Shut it, Rin." she growled, wringing the moisture out of her reddish curls. Rin sighed.

"Hold still." she ordered. Chôyu rolled her eyes, but listened to the command anyways. Rin muttered under her breath and held her glowing palm out over Chôyu's hair. A few moments later, her hair was dry. Rin smiled to herself and nodded.

"Nice." said the third member of their group. Rin beamed with pride.

"Thanks, Airi! Unfortunetely, it only works on hair. It still needs work if it's to be effective on clothes." Rin frowned, the wheels in her head turning. Airi raised an eyebrow, opened her mouth to ask something, then shook her head, deciding against it. If there was one thing she knew about Rin, it was to never ask questions.

"Hey, guys!" Chôyu exclaimed, "The rain stopped! We should be able to go back now!" She sighed in relief. The sooner they returned, the sooner she'd be able to sleep. Her mouth stretched into a yawn, as if on cue. Her friends rolled their eyes, knowing what was going through her head.

"Ah, Chôyu, you do realize that we have the graduation ceremony in about half an hour, right?" Airi deadpanned. Chôyu blinked before frowning.

"Oh yeah. That thing." she rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. "Well, we should probably get going, then." With another sigh, she began walking towards a large building off in the distance. Airi and Rin followed her leisurely, enjoying their time outdoors.

"I wonder what division they'll put me in." Chôyu said suddenly.

"Ooh! Maybe you'll be put in the new division!" chirped Rin.

"Maybe. But I only wanna go there if you guys go too. I've only been to the world of the living once, after all. And that was for our exam." Chôyu yawned.

"True. I wonder what the Captains are like." Airi mused.

"Well, obviously they'll be strong." Rin chuckled, smiling at her friends.

"According to Tomi, most of the Captains are really friendly. But she did say that some of them are total assholes." Chôyu said, thinking about her twin sister who was already in the court guard squads.

"Do you have to curse?" Airi narrowed her eyes at Chôyu.

"Yes, actually. The doctor said it was the only way to keep my illness at bay." Chôyu said sarcastically. Rin gasped.

"You're sick?! Why didn't you say anything?! What illness is it?!" Rin fired off, her eyes wide as saucers. Chôyu deadpanned.

"Seriously, Rin, do I need to hold up a sarcasm sign every time I open my mouth?" Chôyu gave the brunette a look.

"You have a sarcasm sign?" was Rin's brilliant response. Chôyu facepalmed, sighing loudly.

"No, I don't have a sarcasm sign." Airi laughed at Chôyu's expression. Rin, in all her geniusness, was actually rather clueless.

"Alright, braniacs," she chuckled, "Let's hurry up. The ceremony will be starting soon." Rin looked at Airi with big eyes.

"How soon?" she asked.

"About...10 minutes." Airi said noncomitally. Her friends looked at her with panicked eyes.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" they screamed before dashing off. Airi chuckled to herself. 10 minutes...30 minutes... same difference.

:-:-:

"...and so I, along with everyone else here, congratulate you!" the acadamy director finished. He stepped back, and cheers erupted from the crowd of graduating students, who were now fully fledged Soul Reapers.

"Ooh, isn't this exciting!" Rin chriped, bouncing in place.

"Mhm, yeah, sure." Chôyu said distractedly. Her black eyes scanned the crowd, searching for something. Or, rather, someone. Airi glanced at Chôyu in concern.

"Is she here?" Airi murmured to Chôyu, who shook her head slightly.

"Not yet. Which is odd, considering-"

"Considering what?" came a bright voice behind the girls. Chôyu jumped and spun around, glomping the person behind her.

"You made it!" she cheered. The woman standing behind her chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You didn't honestly think I'd miss this, did you?" she grinned.

"Hi, Tomi." Airi walked up to them casually, smirking. "Good thing you got here when you did, Chôyu was close to a meltdown."

"Was not!" Chôyu protested. Her twin laughed.

"Have you guys checked the board yet? Division assignments should be posted." Tomi said brightly.

"Ooh! I wanna go, I wanna go!" Rin cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Chôyu yawned, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can take a nap." Rin squealed and grabbed Airi and Chôyu by the wrist, before dragging them off to go see what division they were placed in. Once they got to the notice boards, each girl scanned for their name.

_Let's see...Kiregawa...Kiregawa...Kir- ooh! There it is!_ Chôyu beamed before looking to see what division she was in. What she read made her quirk an eyebrow. She looked over at her friends, who looked back at her expectantly.

"I got into Division X!" They all proclaimed at the same time. Slowly the realization dawned on them- they were going to the world of the living! They all beamed at each other and did a three-way high-five. Tomi walked up to them, an amused look on her face.

"Good news?" she smiled at them. They all nodded enthusiastically.

"We're going to the world of the living!" Rin exclaimed, doing a victory dance. Tomi's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she bubbled. "Ooh, I'm so jealous!" She looked at Chôyu for a moment, her eyes going sad. "You'll have to visit me all the time, okay?"

"Of course, Tomi. And you'll have to visit me. We'll go to one of those 'beaches' your coworkers are always talking about." Chôyu smiled softly at her sister. It would be hard not seeing her every day. Despite their differences, their were still twins. They had done everything together, until they applied to the acadamy. Tomi had been put in the AP class, whereas Chôyu was placed in the regular curriculum. If it hadn't been for her roommates, Airi and Rin, she doubted she would've been able to handle the seperation very well.

"Hey, we should go get our bags." Airi said, ruining the sentimental moment. "After all, we are to report to the division today." She gave Tomi and Chôyu a look. "If you want, I can get your stuff, Chôyu." Chôyu's eyes widened, before she nodded, grateful for a little extra time with her sister. Airi and Rin walked off, waving farewell to their friends. Tomi hugged Chôyu tightly, and Chôyu hugged her back. Tomi stepped back, and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here. I got this for you." she said quietly, wrapping Chôyu's hand around the tiny box. "Open it once you're all settled in, okay?" Tomi's eyes shone with tears. She pulled Chôyu in for another hug. "I'm so proud of you, nee-chan. Always remember that." Chôyu scoffed, but hugged her sister anyways.

"You're so emotional." Chôyu muttered, her heart feeling heavy. Just then Airi and Rin reappeared with their bags. Tomi pulled away from Chôyu, and grinned at Airi and Rin.

"You take care of my baby sister, okay?" she said jokingly, knowing full well that Chôyu didn't need to be taken care of.

"Yes, ma'am!" Airi drawled, giving her a mock salute.

"Let's go!" Rin cheered. "Ooh! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the world of the living. I wonder what it's like. Do they have candy? I hope so! I like candy! Yay, candy! Ooh, now I want an orange!" Rin skipped off, leaving behind three sweatdropping soul reapers.

"Yeah..we should probably go follow her. We don't want her to accidentally bite someone...again." Airi said dryly. Chôyu nodded. She picked up her bags and waved goodbye to her sister. Then she turned around, and dashed after Airi and Rin, on her way towards a new adventure.


	2. The Arrival

**Yay! A review! Thank you so much, p1xel8ed for reviewing! It really made my day :D Even though you're kind of, you know, co-writing this . **

**COME ON PEOPLE, I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I DO CHECK MY STATS! SO LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW! GAH!**

**Sarana Ishtar: Well, someone's wearing their pissy pants today.**

**GEE REALLY.**

**Sarana Ishtar: Oh, ignore her. She's just pissed because her parents lost her DS after they confiscated it 3 months ago.**

**ARGH! AND I'M _THIIIIIIIS _CLOSE TO BEATING THE GIANT PUMPKIN THING IN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Sarana Ishtar: Ouch.**

**Yeah. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.**

* * *

Chôyu glanced at the sun, huffing impatiently. Their Captain was supposed to have arrived over 3 hours ago. She grumbled incoherently to herself, wishing they were allowed to go through the Senkaimon by themselves.

"Hey, Chôyu," Rin said in a sing-song voice, "Why are we still here? Everybody else has left." Chôyu grunted.

"Because our Captain is a lazy ass, that's why." Chôyu muttered, half to herself. "If they had any self respect, they would ha-"

**BOP!**

"GODDAMMIT! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Chôyu spun around, grasping her head where someone had smacked it. She opened her mouth to complain, but stopped short when she saw a tall man wearing a Captain's haori behind her. He grinned at her mischeviously, waving his wooden fan back and forth.

"Ah ah ah! No insulting the Captain!" he trilled, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Urahara Kisuke, Captain of Division X. And you three lovely ladies are?"

"Nakamura Airi." Airi bowed, her honey-blonde hair shining in the light of the setting sun. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Urahara."

"Ooh! And I'm Tsuboike Rin! But you can call me Rin! I like your hat! Do you have a bankai? Can I see it? What's the world of the living like?" Rin grinned up at the much taller man. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you, Rin-chan! Yes, I have a bankai, no you can't see it, and the world of the living is...well...a lot different than it is here." Captain Urahara replied, a jovial look on his face. He turned to look at Chôyu. "And what might your name be?" Chôyu glared at him, before scoffing and looking away.

"None of your business." she growled. "Now are we gonna go or not?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Captain Urahara laughed before walking off towards the setting sun. "Come along, girls!" Airi and Rin eagerly picked up their things and darted after him. Chôyu followed them at a distance, muttering to herself. Rin and Airi ignored her, knowing she was just cranky because she hadn't gotten her nap yet.

The motley group stopped in front of a large pair of sliding doors. Captain Urahara smiled at them.

"Well, now we just need to wait for my Lieutenant to arrive. She should be here shortly." Chôyu groaned, resisting the urge to flop to the ground. How much longer were they going to be here? She was sleepy! Urahara smiled at her before continuing. "By the way, have any of you ladies achieved Shikai yet?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I have! I have my Shikai! Wanna see it?" Rin hopped up and down excitedly. Urahara laughed and ruffled the excited girl's hair.

"No, not yet, Rin-chan. Maybe tomorrow, okay? And what about you, Nakamura-san?" He smiled politely at Airi. She grinned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes, Captain. We all have our Shikais. After all, it's a requirement for graduation now." Airi chuckled. Captain Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I had no idea. I guess I should stay more up to date on these kind of things, huh?" He laughed nervously, making Chôyu snort.

"Yah think?" she grumbled. Captain Urahara raised an eyebrow curiously, then chuckled, as though he were sharing some sort of private joke with himself. Chôyu rolled her eyes.

"Captain! Captain, I apologize for my tardiness!" Airi, Rin, and Chôyu turned to see two people running towards them. The first person was a petite, raven haired woman with white gloves similar to Airi's, and a Lieutenant's badge wrapped around her thin arm. The second person was a tall man with bright orange hair and a giant meat cleaver on his back.

"Sorry, Hat 'n Clogs." the man grumbled, obviously not very sorry. The woman rolled her eyes, before looking at the new recruits with a smile.

"Hello! I'm Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia. This oaf," she motioned to the scowling man with her, "Is Kurosaki Ichigo. And you are?" she smiled at them politely. Airi stepped up to the Lieutenant with a similar smile.

"Greetings, Lieutenant. I am Nakamura Airi. These are my comrades Tsuboike Rin and Kiregawa Chôyu. It is a pleasure to meet you. And you as well, Kurosaki-san." Airi blushed lightly as she looked at Ichigo. Chôyu rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get moving, alright?" she yawned, sending a pointed glare at the Captain. He smiled and motioned for them to follow him. With a sigh, Chôyu walked after the group, glad to finally be leaving.

:-:-:

"So, we have to do what now?" Chôyu asked incredulously. Captain Urahara sighed.

"As I said, Kiregawa-san, you, Nakamura-san, and Rin-chan will be posing as high school students. That means that you will be accomanying Ichigo and Rukia, alond with another one of our division members, to the local high school every day. Your mission there will be to learn as much as you can about the World of the Living. As you know, Division X was created to mantain a peaceful relationship between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. In order to effectively do so, you must learn to blend in with humans."

"...Uh..." Captain Urahara facepalmed. The Lieutenant cleared her throat.

"Allow me to explain." she pulled out a sketch pad and a marker.

"Rukia, the last thing they need is your version of an explanation. Hell, you'll probably just make her more confused." Ichigo rolled his eyes, expertly dodging the notepad as Rukia threw it at him. He sat down in front of Chôyu and sighed. "Let me make this a little clearer. Division X was made with three purposes in mind. The first is to keep regular humans from learning about the Soul Society. The second is to keep the Soul Society from standing out too much in the World of the Living. The third reason is to find, educate and recruit those humans who have high spiritual pressures that may pose a threat to the Soul Society. Now, in order to accomlish these tasks, you need to learn how to to talk, look, and act like living person. After all, it would be hard to kep a secret if those keeping it stood out. Are you following me?" Chôyu nodded empatically.

"So, basically we learn to hide ourselves in plain sight." Chôyu said, yawning. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. After all, could you imagine what it would be like if everyone knew about the Soul Society? Death would no longer be an obstacle. After all, if you get to move on to the next life once you die, you don't need to be afraid of anything. And if there's one thing we should all fear, it is those who fear nothing. After all, if you have no fears, then you essentially become a madman- unafraid of even the most dangerous actions."

"That was deep." Chôyu said, her eyes lidded. Ichigo glowered at her, unsure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Well, now that that is over," Captain Urahara said cheerfully, "We should get you into your gigai. Rukia, would you take her to Shi-chan?" Rukia nodded and stood up, motioning for Chôyu to follow her. They walked upstairs to where Airi and Rin had gone about 30 minutes beforehand. Up there, they found a young woman with long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She was humming to herself as she searched through racks of clothes for something. She turned around when Rukia cleared her throat.

"Oh, hello Lieutenant. This must be the third recruit, yes?" Rukia nodded.

"Shinobu, this is Kiregawa Chôyu. Kiregawa, this is Hatarou Shinobu. She is here for a gigai." Shinobu nodded and pulled out a measuring tape from her pocket. She took some basic measurements, and dashed off to go find something. She returned a moment later with what appeared to be a Chôyu sized, featureless doll wearing a white yukata.

"Now, all you need to do is touch the doll. Then we'll make some final adjustments and get you some properly fitting clothing, okay?" Shinobu said warmly. Chôyu nodded and reached out her hand to touch the doll. There was a slight tugging sensation, and then Chôyu found herself looking at the direction in which she came from. She rolled her shoulders and stretched a bit, wincing when she found herself less flexible than before. That would take some getting used to. Shinobu nodded in acknowledgement. "Now just wait a moment while I fetch you some clothes." She returned a few moments later with several items. She explained to Chôyu how to put the items on, and ushered Chôyu to a seperate room to put the items on. After a fifteen minute struggle with the strange clothing, Chôyu was finally dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking a moment to admire her reflection.

She stepped out of the room, only to find herself being thrown to the floor by a small bundle of hyperactivity.

"Chôyu! You're alive! I totally thought you were dead which would suck seeing as how we just got here and I expected you to at least make it through dinner but that doesn't matter because you're alive!" Rin cried comically, squeezing the air out of Chôyu.

"Rin, I think she needs to breathe." Rukia chuckled, before going over to help Airi pry the energetic girl off of Chôyu.

* * *

**Yay! It's finally finished! Now review! PLEASE! Oh, and the next chapter will be written by the one and only Sarana Ishtar! Yay! Now review to make us post faster! :D And sorry about the short chapters. That's just kind of my writing style. Sorry! DX**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!**


End file.
